The invention relates to a method of drive train management for a motor vehicle having a CVT transmission, and more particularly a method of drive train management for online use, as well as a device for implementing the method.
In present-day motor vehicles, control of the engine and transmission is separate and independent. On the motor side, the application parameters corresponding to the desired operating point for the power required by the driver can be selected using efficiency performance data and established by a motor control unit. On the transmission side, in a motor vehicle with a continuously variable transmission (CVT transmission), an engine speed appropriate to the required power output is set. No feedback takes place between the engine and transmission for mutual optimization with regard to quality parameters such as emissions, fuel consumption, comfort, particulate emissions, noise, etc. Moreover, it is not possible to change the engine application or transmission application while the motor vehicle is being driven or operated.
An object of the invention is thus to create a dynamic method for drive train management as well as a corresponding drive train management unit.